


Greedy

by dozingyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, M/M, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozingyu/pseuds/dozingyu
Summary: Wufan kuzu yerine Yixing'i yemeyi tercih etti.





	Greedy

Kendini yataktan yavaşça kaldırarak sessizce etrafına bakındı. Bir şeyler istiyordu canı. Yemek? Meyve? Tatlı? Ya da sex?

Ne istiyordu gerçekten? Canının bir şeyler çektiğini hissediyordu ama istediği şeyin ne olduğundan emin olamıyordu. Beynindeki tuhaf görüntülere sessizce gülerek ayaklarını beyaz parke zeminde sürükleyip kendi salonuna girdi.

Sehpanın üzerinde, aylarca beklese bile iş dışında çalmayacak telefonu alarak tam bu zamanlar için olan tek ve özel numarayı tuşladı.

"Damağınıza Göre restorantı, buyrun?"

Kulağına karşı taraftan gelen tiz bayan sesi dolduğunda elindeki broşürü çevirerek gözlerini büyük yazılarda gezdirdi.

"Ben Wu Yifan. Her zamanki olsun. Ama bu sefer taze, sıcak bir tavuk istiyorum, lütfen. Çok gecikmesin."

Karşı taraftan gelen hışırtılarla konuştuğu kişinin heyecanlandığını anlamış ve keyifle bacaklarını sehpanın üzerine uzatmıştı.

İsmini duyduğunda verilen bu tepkiye bayılıyordu.

"Tabii ki efendim. İstediğiniz gibi tavuk olacak. Bizi tercih ettiğiniz için teşekkür eder ve iyi akşamlar dilerim."

Telefonu kapattığından beri yüzündeki sırıtmayı bozmadan sehpanın üzerine uzatmış olduğu ayaklarına bakıp zaman geçirmek için parmak uçlarını amaçsızca hareket ettiriyordu.

Kapısının klasik melodiyle çalan zilini duyunca sabırsızca yerinden kalkıp hızlı adımlarla kapıya ilerledi.

"Sonunda geldi yemeğim."

Kapıyı açtığında beklediği kızarmış kavuğu göremedi karşısında. Ama ondan daha güzel bir şeyle karşılaşmıştı. Küçük, şirin bir tavşan.

Tavşan yahnisini ilk defa deneyecekti enfes lezzetleri tatmış olan midesi.

Sırıtmasını genişleterek kenara çekilip çekingence ona bakan bedeni içeri davet etti.

"Hoş geldin."

"M-merhaba efendim."

Wufan gözlerini karşısındaki bedenden ayırmadan kapıyı sessizce kapatıp diğerinin yanına yaklaştı.

"İlerle."

Kolunun birini ince bele sarıp onu yönlendirerek az önce oturduğu salona kadar eşlik etti. Ve ona yaklaştığında aldığı kokuyla bu küçüğü yatağına hapsedip bıkana kadar doyasıya onu koklamak istedi.

Bıkmak? Tanrım, bir insan bu kokudan nasıl bıkabilirdi? Her şeyden sıkılan Wufan için bile zordu bu.

"Bana adını söyle güzel yemeğim."

Evet o, Wufan'ın yemeğiydi. Şu ana kadarki yiyeceği en güzel yemeği olacaktı belki de.

Zayıf beden yanındaki boşluğa oturduğunda gözleri tekrar sehpanın üzerindeki broşüre gitti.

'Damağınıza Göre' restaurantı... Görünüşte bir restaurant olması orayı tamamen yemek yenilen bir yer yapmıyordu. Nasıl ki evlerin altında kumarhane oluyorsa bu yerinde küçük bir sırrı vardı.

Eğer çok paranız varsa bu sırrı öğrenebilirdiniz. Ama eğer zenginseniz bu sırdan yararlanabilirdiniz.

Bu restaurantın yemekleri sadece sebzelerle ya da etlerle sınırlı değildi.

Wufan'ın en sevdiği olan insan yemeği de sunuluyordu müşterilere. Her zaman 'kuzu eti' yani kadınları istemiş olmasına rağmen ilk defa 'tavuk' yani erkek bedeni tercih etmişti.

"Lay."

Wufan daldığı düşüncelerden çıkarak gözlerini az önce kısık sesli bir şey mırıldanan şirin bedene çevirdi.

"Ne dedin?"

"İsmim, Lay."

"Bana gerçek ismini söyle Lay."

"Y-Yixing."

"Ben de Wufan. Pekala Yixing, önce seni güzelce soslayarak pişmeni mi beklemeliyim yoksa çiğ olarak mı yemeliyim?"

Yixing, uzun bedenin ona biraz daha yaklaşması ile oturduğu koltuğa sinerek başını arkaya doğru yasladı. Ama Wufan onun korkmasına aldırıyor gibi görünmüyordu.

Koltuğa yapışmış olan gence iyice yaklaşıp kalın alt dudağa küçük bir öpücük kondurdu.

"İlk kez mi yemek olarak sunuluyorsun Yixing?"

Alacağı cevabı bilmesine rağmen onu heyecanlandırmak için sormuştu bu soruyu. Çünkü taze ve sıcak kelimesine özellikle vurgu etmişti telefona. Kesinlikle el değmemiş birini istediğini belli ediyordu bu laf.

Wufan ne zaman konuşsa Yixing sanki titriyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Nefesi diğerinin kulaklarına nüfus ederken içinden memnunca kıkırdadı uzun olan. Yaptığı şeyden oldukça mutlu görünüyordu.

"E-evet efendim."

"Sana gerçek ismini sorduğumda aramızdaki bu resmiyeti de atmanı ima etmiştim aslında Yixing."

"Ü-üzgünüm."

"Şimdi... Ne getirdin yanında?"

"S-sadece pirinç ve tavuk."

"Pirinç ve tavuk? Oh. Sade bir tercih."

Wufan düşünüyormuş gibi elini çenesine yerleştirdiğinde Yixing'ten uzaklaşarak sırtını koltuğa yasladı. Yemeğini karıştırmayı sevmezdi ama bu şirin çocuk için bir şeyler yapabilirdi.

Önceliği kendi zevki olacaktı ama bunu yaparken ona da zevk verecekti.

Yüzündeki anlamlı sırıtışla tekrar Yixing'e yaklaşıp, geldiğinden beri kendisine bakmayı reddeden yüzü eliyle tutarak çevirdi. Şimdi istediği gibi sulu gözler kararsızca kendi yüzünde geziniyordu.

Wufan nefesini diğerinin burnuna ve dudaklarına bıraktığında Yixing gözlerini kapatarak dudaklarını araladı. Bu yaptığı bilinçsizceydi. İstediği, teninde gezinen nefesi içinde de hissetmekti belki de.

Yumuşak dudaklar kendi dudaklarına baskı uygulayınca istediğine ulaşarak diğerinin tüm nefesini kendine çekti.

'Viski.' dedi zihnindeki ses. Wufan'ın ağzında viski tadı vardı. Bunu nerden mi biliyordu? Wufan onu öpmeye başlar başlamaz ikisininde dilleri devreye girmişti çünkü. Wufan'ın dili bazen Yixing'in mağarasını keşfederken, Yixing de kendi dilini itme cesareti gösterip Wufan'ın mağarasını keşfediyordu.

Wufan kendini ıslak ağızda kaybetmeden önce ellerini devreye sokup Yixing'in üstünde bulunan basit kıyafetleri tek tek çıkarıp karşısındaki kanepenin üzerine fırlattı.

"Üzgünüm, o kadar açım ki yiyeceğim tavuklar için şimdiden sabırsızlanıyorum."

Yixing'in bir şey demesine fırsat vermeden ellerini çıplak bele dolayıp zorlanmadan onu kucağına aldı.

"A-ah."

"Sorun yok, yemek odama gidiyoruz."

Yixing elindeki yemek çantasını sıkarak Wufan'a çok yaslanmamaya çalıştı. Küçük öpücükle bile kabarmış erkekliğini hissettirmek istemiyordu.

Bir eli Wufan'ın omuzuna tutunurken bacağının tekini de onun beline sardı.

Wufan bir odadan içeri girdiğinde Yixing'i yüksek, üstü yumuşak tüylerden yapılma uzun bir yastıkla kaplanmış olan masaya yatırdı.

Bu tıpkı yatak büyüklüğüne sahip bir yemek masasıydı Wufan'a göre...

Tabii Yixing bunun fantezileri için hazırlanmış bir yatak olduğunu biliyordu.

Yixing poposunu yumuşak yastığın üstünde hissettiğinde yere değmeyen ayaklarına baktı. Çıplak olmasını neden sorun etmediğini düşünüyordu o an. Bu uzun bedenin yanında küçük bir bebek gibi hissediyordu kendini.

"Uzan Yixing."

Wufan kendi kıyafetlerini çıkarırken dikkatini kendisine vermeyen Yixing'e biraz sinirlenmişti. Fakat Yixing onu dinleyerek yatağa uzanıp hala ıslaklığı geçmemiş gözleriyle ona baktığında bedeninde henüz küçük bir ateş olan sinir anında sönmüştü.

Son olarak boxerını çıkardığında Yixing gözleriyle Wufan'ın elini takip ediyordu.

Yixing'i biraz kızıştırmak fena fikir değildi, değil mi?

Uzun beden açıkta kalan penisini kuru olmasını umursamadan yavaşça çekmeye başladığında Yixing dudaklarını dişleyerek dikkatlice ona baktı.

"Bana aldırma Yixing, sadece bedenime biraz hareketlilik getirmeye çalışıyorum."

Penisi istediği kıvama ulaştığında elini kalın organından çekip hala Yixing'in elinde olan çantayı aldı.

Kartonun içindeki tavukları es geçip pilav bulunan kabı açarak yavaşça pirinci Yixing'in göğsüyle, göbeğine yaydı.

"Bakalım başka neler varmış..."

Çantanın içinde bulduğu acı sosu yüzündeki büyük gülümsemeyle çıkarıp aynı yavaşlıkla Yixing'in göğüs uçlarına döktü.

Yixing hissettiği sıvıyla gözlerini kapayıp arsızca inlemişti. İsteği dışında ya da isteğiyle olan bu inleme tek bir anlama geliyordu. Yixing bu küçük şeyden bile zevk alıyorsa bugün kesinlikle sesi kısılacaktı.

"Yemeğe başlamalı mıyım?"

"E-evet efendim."

"Bana her efendim dediğinde penisine bunlardan geçireceğim Yixing."

Wufan'ın elinde tuttuğu soğan halkalarına garip gözlerle bakarken korkakça başını salladı. Penisi o halkaları alabilecek kadar küçüktü ne yazık ki.

Uzun beden Yixing'e biraz daha yaklaşıp meme uçlarından karnına doğru akan sıvının bir kısmını diliyle yalayıp geri çekildi. Yixing'in zevkle kısılmış gözleri ve yüzünün aldığı o ifade kesinlikle görülmeye değerdi.

Dudakları karnına yaydığı pirinç tanelerini alırken ellerini Yixing'in alt kısmında geziniyordu. Çoktan sertleşmiş olan penisin başını parmaklarıyla baskı uygulayıp öncekine göre daha sesli bir inleme kazandı.

Yattığı yerden zevkle kıpırdanan Yixing daha fazlasını istemek için ağzını açtığında meme uçlarına değen dille inleyerek susturulmuştu. Bu beklediğinden daha çok zevk vericiydi.

Daha önce bir erkeğin meme uçlarından zevk alacağı aklına gelmezdi, bunun kadınlara özel bir şey olduğuna emindi hatta. Peki ya şu an olan neydi? Bu adamda özel olan bir şeyler vardı belki de.

Wufan meme ucuna yapacağı işkenceleri sonraya saklayarak Yixing'in vücuduna döktüğü pirinç tanelerini yeme işlemine tekrar geri döndü. Dudakları onları ağzına alırken dili Yixing'e zevk vermek için dışarı çıkıyor ve tenini yalıyordu.

Son pirinç tanesini da tam kasıklarının üst bölgesindeki yerden aldığında dişleriyle o gölgeyi ısırıp geri çekildi.

Yixing ellerini yumruk haline getirerek başının iki yanına sabitlemiş ve gözlerini ayırmadan Wufan'a bakıyordu.

Ah yine o sulu gözler...

Wufan bedenini yukarıya taşıyıp birkaç kere tadına baktığı dudaklara sakladı kendi dudaklarını. Yixing acemice karşılık verirken ilk defa bundan rahatsızlık duymadı. Belki de şirin olduğu için katlanıyordu bunlara.

Yixing biraz daha cesaretini toplayıp Wufan'ın üst dudağını ısırdığında yavaşça öpücüğü de bozmuştu. Çünkü Wufan'ın onu 'yeme' işlemine devam etmesini istiyordu.

Wufan'ın elini avucunun içine alıp kendi meme uçlarına taşıdığında Wufan geçte olsa verilen imayı anlamıştı.

Elinin biri yemek çantasının içini kurcalarken diğeri Yixing'in meme ucundaki sosu iyice onun kırmızı tomurcuklarına yedirmeye çalışıyordu.

"İşte buldum."

Tuttuğu yemek çubuğuna kurnaz bir çocuğun gülümsemesiyle bakarken Yixing anlamsızca gözlerini bir onda bir yemek çubuğunda gezdirip en sonunda Wufan'a odaklamıştı.

Wufan'ın onu delicesine inletmesiyle anlamıştı amacını. Uzun beden yemek çubuklarını tutarak sanki herhangi bir yemek alıyor gibi Yixing'in meme uçlarını çubukların arasına sıkıştırıp arsızca oynamaya başlamıştı.

Yixing kollarını yatağın içinde gezdirerek tutunacak yer arıyordu. En sonunda Wufan'ın kollarını bulduğunda parmakları yerini sevmiş olmalı ki esmer kola sıkıca tutunmuşlardı.

Wufan kolunu sıkan eli çok umursuyor gibi görünmüyordu o an. Yemek çubuklarıyla oynadığı meme ucuna doğru eğilip dilini yavaşça üstünde gezdirdiğinde Yixing'in zevkine bir zevk daha katmıştı.

Sol meme ucu zevkten kıpkırmızı bir hal almışken Wufan'ın düşündüğü sağ taraftaki meme ucuna büyük haksızlık ettiğiydi.

Yemek çubuğunu sol meme ucunda son kez oynatıp sertçe kendisine doğru çektiğinde Yixing bedeninde hissettiği acı ve zevk karışımı hisle gövdesini yukarı doğru zıplattı.

"A-AAH."

Wufan aynı işlemi sağ tarafa tekrarlarken Yixing beyninin kontrolünü nerdeyse kaybetmiş sayılırdı.

"E-evet biraz daha..."

"Demek sonunda aldığın zevk dudaklarındaki mührü kırdı şirin yemeğim."

Yixing söylenilen cümleyi anladığını düşünmüyordu ama başını sallayarak kollarını iki yana açıp Wufan'ı üstüne davet etmişti.

Uzun beden açılan kollara kendini bırakarak yemek çubuklarının yere düşmesine izin verdi. Nefes nefese olan Yixing sıkıca sardı kumral bedeni.

"Atıştırmalıklarımız bittiğine göre asıl yemeğe geçmeli miyim?"

"L-lütfen... E-efendim..."

"Demek soğan halkasını sevdiğimi anladın."

Wufan cezasını mecazi anlamda duyururken çantanın içine bıraktığı soğan halkasının birini alıp uyardığı gibi Yixing'in sert penisine geçirdi.

Sonuna kadar gitmemiş olsa bile cezasını uygulamaktan memnundu Wufan.

"Şimdi..."

Yixing nerden çıktığını bilmediği çikolata sosunu gördüğünde Wufan'ın ne yapacağını anlamıştı.

Tıpkı tahmin ettiği gibi çikolata sosu Wufan'ın penisinde süzülüp giderken Wufan, diğerinin bacaklarını yukarıya kaldırarak açlıkla, açılıp kapanan deliği ortaya çıkarmıştı.

Sosun bir kısmını da deliğe boca ettiğinde Yixing soğuklukla titreyip tekrar Wufan'ın kollarına tutunmaya çalıştı. Ama kısa kolları sadece saçlarına yetişebilmişti.

Wufan hazırlık konusunda çok fazla sabırlı davranan biri değildi. Parmağını Yixing'in dar duvarlarına ittiğinde Yixing'den küçük bir tıslama almıştı. İkinci parmak biraz daha acıtmıştı canını. Ama hiçbiri üçüncü parmak kadar piç değildi.

Her zaman inlemelerin ve şirin sözcüklerin döküleceği dudaktan acı çığlığı duyduğunda Wufan parmaklarını dışarı çıkarmış ve kararsızlık dolu gözlerini Yixing'e dikmişti.

"İyi misin?"

"İ-yiyim..."

Yixing devam etmesini umarak bacaklarını iyice karnına çekip deliğini biraz daha Wufan için açtı.

"G-gir, l-lütfen."

Bir bakir için fazla istekliydi. Wufan penisinden damlayan sosları tekrar yedirirken penisinin başını dikkatli bir şekilde Yixing'in birazcık bile olsa genişlemiş deliğine soktu. Bu seferki acı çok farklıydı Yixing için. Aslında buna acı demeli miydi bilmiyordu bile. Acı ve zevkle harmalanmış bu his ona çok farklı geliyordu.

Wufan'ın uzun ve kalın penisinin tamamını içinde hissettiğinde deliğinin dolmasıyla ruhunda bir yerde hissettiği o boşluk duygusu da dolmuştu.

Üzerine eğilmiş uzun bedene kollarını sarıp onu biraz daha kendine çekti. Bacakları Wufan'ın iki yanında sallanıyordu.

Wufan ellerini Yixing'in beyaz bacaklarına gezdirip onu oyalarken penisinin bir kısmını dışarıya çıkarıp tekrar Yixing'in dar deliğine ittirdi.

Tekrar tekrar onu alıştırmak için bunu uygulandığında Yixing her defasında biraz daha zevke gelip inliyordu.

Yixing'in en uzun ve sesli attığı çığlık farkında olmadan Wufan'ın zevk noktasına vurmasıyla olmuştu.

Wufan penisini diğerinin içinde döndürüp tekrar aynı noktaya denk getirdi. Yixing'in aç deliği tüm uzunluğunu kabul ederken başını arkaya atıp Yixing'i tatmin etmenin zevkiyle inledi.

Altındaki beden şirin sesiyle olabildiğince inlerken Wufan boğuk nefesini tekrar Yixing'in suratına doğru vermeye başladı.

Her vuruşunda inlemeleri nefesiyle karışıp Yixing'i çıldırtıyordu.

Yixing kollarını Wufan'ın boynuna çıkarıp onu kendine çekerek hiç beklemeden dudaklarını onunla birleştirdi.

İkisinin de inlemeleri ıslak ağızlar tarafından yutuluyordu.

"İsmimi söyle."

Wufan zorlukla ayrılabildiği dudakların üstüne fısıldayarak konuşmuş ve cümlesini tamamlar tamamlamaz tekrar yumuşak dudaklara yönelmişti.

"İnle."

Öpücük gittikçe ateşlenirken tekrar fısıldadı Wufan.

"Adımı haykır Yixing."

Dilini Yixing'in dudaklarının üstünde gezdirip yanaklarına oradan da kulaklarına taşıdı ihtiraslı öpücükleri.

"Wufan!"

Tıpkı istediği gibi bağırmıştı Yixing. Wufan içindeki hareketlerini sertleştirirken tekrar bağırdı çaresizce.

Wufan en az dudakları kadar yumuşak olan tende öpücüklerini sürdürürken Yixing'in poposunu kaldırıp penisini daha fazla içine almaya çalışmasına karşılık kulağını sertçe ısırmış ve Yixing'ten bir zevk inlemesi daha kazanmıştı.

"Ulu Tanrım..."

Penisinin damarları bulunduğu sıcak odayı zonklatarak Wufan'ın gelmek üzere olduğunun habercisiydi. Ama Wufan'ın başka planları vardı.

Yixing'in çığlıkları arttığında göbeğinde hissettiği ıslaklıkla onun çoktan geldiğini anlamış ve itişlerini yavaşlatmıştı.

"Geliyorum..." dedi Yixing'in kulağına doğru. Normalden yavaş hareketlerini sürdürürken tıpkı hareketleri gibi yavaşça menisini Yixing'in içine boşaltmış fakat durmamıştı.

Sanki hiç boşalmamış gibi devam ediyordu itişlerine.

"Bitmedi." dedi Yixing'in nefes nefese kalmış vücudunu kucağına doğru kaldırırken.

"W-Wufan..."

"Daha içkimi içemedim Yixing."

Yixing'i kucağında zıplatırken hızını kesmeden yataktan kalkıp viskisini koyduğu cam kaplı dolaba yöneldi. Eline gelen herhangi bir şişeye uzanıp kapağını dişleriyle açarak bilinçsizce onu izleyen Yixing'e uzattı şişeyi.

"İçir."

Yixing tam olarak ne yapacağını anlamadan şişenin ağzını Wufan'ın dudaklarına doğru yaklaştırdı.

O sırada Wufan tekrar masaya dönmüş ve eski konumlarını alarak Yixing'i kucağına iyice yerleştirmişti.

"Yanlış. Ağzını aç."

Wufan diğerinin içindeki vuruşlarını yavaşlatıp şişeyi tekrar eline alarak Yixing'in itaat ederek açılmış ağzına viskiyi akıttı.

"Yutma."

Wufan dudaklarını birleştirdiğinde Yixing ağzındaki sıvının yavaşça Wufan'ın ağzına aktığını hissetti. Göz kapakları zevkle dalgalanıp kapandığında artık tamamen Wufan'a teslim olmuştu.

Onun bardağı, yemeği hatta zevk ilacı olmuştu.

Defalarca ağzına aldığı viskiyi Wufan'ın ağzına yollarken bir süre sonra az az yuttuğu içkinin etkisinde kalarak kıkırdamaya ve daha cesur olmaya başladı.

Kalçasını yaramazca kaldırıp, tekrar oturarak Wufan'ın muhteşem penisini içine alıyordu.

İlk deneyimi olmasına rağmen bu duygu o kadar mükemmeldi ki Yixing her saniye Wufan'ın onu doldurmasını istedi.

"M-muhteşem..." dedi kıkırdamaları ve inlemeleri arasında.

"W-Wufan... Ç-çok derindesin... E-evet..."

Yixing gözleri kapalı, Wufan'ın ara sıra değdiği dudaklarına doğru inlerken diğeri tam tersi gözlerini kucağında inip kalkan bedene dikmişti.

"G-geliyor! T-tekrar geliyor!"

Yixing bir anda çığlık attığında Wufan'ın da hızlanması için poposunu sağa sola çevirip hareketlerini sertleştirmişti.

Wufan kollarını masaya dayayıp bedenini biraz arkaya yatırarak kalçasını tıpkı Yixing'in istediği gibi hızlandırdı.

"WUFAN!"

Yixing tekrar onun adını haykırarak uzun bedenin karnına boşalınca Wufan hızını kesmeden en az Yixing kadar haykırarak çoktan menisiyle dolmuş olan deliğe daha fazla meni bıraktı.

Yixing'in deliğinden Wufan'ın menisi sızarken yorgunlukla kendini diğerinin kollarına bırakmıştı.

"Yoruldun, değil mi?"

"Çok."

"Yorulmana değdi mi?"

"D-değdi."

Wufan gülümseyerek diğerini tekrar yumuşak yastığa yatırıp Yixing'in sızlanmalarıyla içinden çıktığında odadaki küçük dolabından favori yiyeceğini çıkardı.

"Yemekten sonra tatlının iyi gideceğine eminim." dedi.

Gözleri yarı kapalı bir halde Wufan'ın gülümsemesine karşılık verdi zayıf beden.

"Ve tadını sevdiğim teninde daha da lezzetli olacak dondurmam."

Dondurmayı kaşık yardımıyla Yixing'in göbeğine akıtırken Yixing soğuklukla inledi.

"W-Wufan..."

"Shh..."

Dondurma kabını kenara koyup önündeki asıl dondurmaya odaklandı. Az önce emdiği ve bazı yerlerini ısırdığı göbekteki tatlı sıvıyı diliyle emerken Yixing onun saçlarından tutmuş kendine biraz daha bastırıyordu.

"I-ısır, lütfen..." dedi dişlerinin arasında.

Wufan emdiği yerleri onun istediği gibi ısırınca Yixing zevkle gülümsedi. Wufan ona neden böyle hissettiriyordu? Herkesten ilk seksinin acı verici olacağını duymuştu ama onunki zevk doluydu. Belki de bu tamamen Wufan sayesindeydi. Evet kesinlikle öyle olmalıydı.

Teninin üstündeki dondurma son bulduğunda bu sefer Yixing hareketlenip Wufan'ın koyduğu yerden dondurma kabını alarak uzun bedenin boynunda gezdirdi dondurma dolu kaşığı.

Wufan soğuklukla irkilip Yixing'i belinden tutarak tekrar kucağına çekti.

Küçüğün dilini boynunda hisseder hissetmez tenindeki soğukluğa tezat bir şekilde fazlasıyla ısınmıştı içi.

Yixing zevkle Wufan'ın tuzlu teriyle karışmış dondurmayı emip gülümseyerek geri çekildi ve Wufan'ın gözlerinin içine baktı.

"Sevdin mi?"

"S-sevdim."

Wufan, Yixing'in penisindeki soğan halkasını çekip çantaya attığında kendi üstünden çıkarttığı tişörtü yerden alarak Yixing'e giydirdi.

"W-Wufan... S-sabah gidecek miyim?"

"Gitmek?"

"I-ım."

Wufan onu tekrar yatağa yatırırken korkakça başını sallayıp gözlerini Wufan'dan kaçırdı. Vereceği cevaptan korkuyordu. Wufan ile kalmak istiyordu. Onun yemeği olmayı oldukça sevmişti. Ve arkadaşlarının anlattığı diğer adamlar kadar kaba olmadığı için oldukça memnundu.

Ama Wufan asla yediği yemeği bir daha yemezdi (normal yemek değil siz anladınız kgfdşgfd) ama bu tavşan kesinlikle her gün yenmeyi hak edecek kadar lezzetliydi. Sabah olduğunda onu göndereceğini düşünmüş müydü gerçekten?

"Yarın tavşan kavurması denemeye ne dersin?"

"T-tavşan mı yiyorsun?"

Yixing şaşkınca sorduğunda Wufan kahkaha atarak çıplak bedenini Yixing'e dayayıp onu kollarının arasına aldı.

"Ya da tekrar tavşan dondurması yiyebilirim."

Yixing sonunda tavşanın kendi olduğunu anlayınca kızararak gözlerini Wufan'ın göğsüne indirdi.

Yixing tavşansa, Wufan onu avlamak için bekleyen masum(!) düşüncelere sahip bir avcıydı. Ve tavşan kendi ayakları ile avcının kucağına zıplamış, huzurla uykuya dalmıştı.


End file.
